Ryan Kuebler
Overview Ryan Kuebler (https://youtube/channel/UCwQQi1CzXHgIqJ8ZXm9xjcg), an integral and influential player in Yung Mumkeys childhood years, and helped shape Mumkeys sexuality, culminating in him and Mr. Jones, (formally Tyler Millard), creating Child Pornography together in middle school. They created grand films together, With their roots being in Youth Christian plays, and the like which only added to Mumkey Jones fetishism of degeneracy we see today. Later on starring together in amateur films Asian President & Man vs Wild. Ultimately, the duo fell apart during the Youtube Civil War of 2010, and lending to Tyler becoming Mumkey Jones, as evidenced by his transformation in the video "SCREW TYLER MILLARD!!! THAT FAGGET." (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mS0A5zYjE18) Where he's seen to have been called a Monkey. Childhood Years During 6th grade, Tyler and Ryan first initially met during a romp at School (later seen to be demolished during Jumkeys day of retribution), where he is reportedly seen to ask if they wanted to see a fat cock fight. Spiraling into a deep and intimate relationship between the two star crossed lovers , without even a hint of vicissitudes. Eventually leading to them working together in Mumkeys first ever live production, TyRy Fine Arts (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DMXLUf-srfk). This shot them into regional fame in Raleigh, Mumkeys hometown. Where it had been used as advertisement for there first ever video on Phuckedproductionz, (A subsidiary of Brazzers.) "No, I don't wanna see a cock fight." -Mumkey Jones. Phuckedproductionz "Im gonna cum!" -Mumkey Jones, 2010. The release of there first video, "Best. Spankwire reaction. Ever" came at a time where they were touring local Community Churches to advertise the new company. Becoming host to a wide range of media, including wrestling, skits, and what ultimately there downfall, child pornography. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NYeVO-9JeS8). Such derision to the video was felt immediately by the audience. Leading to a drop in ratings, and the eventual cancellation of Phuckedproductionz. The turmoil between Mumkey and Ryan; a common theme later on. Was first felt in the video "Tyler tells Ryan that he is gay." (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dXxxjxoZdrQ). Where it's seen that the primary point of issue between the two was there sexuality, a derision made apparent in the email. Rykueb2 - A falling apart. Ultimately the final analogues of there relation, after Phuckedproductionz fell apart, they played host to a wide range of skits, most notably Asian President. Involving the First Asian President and his wide range of stereotypically Japanese activities, including the consumption of dogs, and invading China. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pwH8s2R99eU). Ultimately the final analogues of there relation, after Phuckedproductionz fell apart, they played host to a wide range of skits, most notably Asian President. Involving the First Asian President and his wide range of stereotypically Japanese activities, including the consumption of dogs, and invading China. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pwH8s2R99eU). In the final episode before cancellation, it is noted that Tyler (Mumkey), is seen to be wearing the iconic Fedora of Celibacy, a trademark helm forged by Jumkey Jones during his tenure as blacksmith. And as historian Stank notes, "Mumkey is a fedora tipping faggot then, he's my fedora tipping faggot now." 2010 Youtube Civil War In what is seen as the ultimate downfall of Tyler Millard, and the creation of Mumkey Jones, Ryan begins to set an offensive against Tyler through his platform, releasing several propaganda videos to lead to Mumkeys demoralization. Lackadaisical at best, through further investigation. This seems to be the origin of the Mumkey Jones identity, and the reincarnation of Patchy as someone who committed suicide. Through repeated abuse, and a tirade by Ryan personally, where it's admitted that Mumkey had a gay experience at camp, which lent to him being an outspoken LGBTQWOP supporter. These were made to be some of the final videos of note about the once starry eyed lovers. Trivia * MUMKEY IS A MASSIVE FAGGET!!! Category:Characters